


Loyalty

by AngelUnethical



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Guilt, Impostor Cyan (Among Us), Original Character(s), The Skeld (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelUnethical/pseuds/AngelUnethical
Summary: Cyan was beginning to have second thoughts.———————————————————————My first attempt at a fanfic I based on an actual experience I had while playing among us. No I don’t care if the game isn’t relevant anymore 🥱
Kudos: 9





	Loyalty

Cyan was beginning to have second thoughts.

  
This hadn’t been their first job, or even their tenth. Not to say it was easy. But they found a way to make it quick. A small intake of breath, the flash of a blade...

There was no need for unnecessary guilt.

Even when their victims begged and cried for their family, their loved ones.

Even when they see the ghosts of their targets watching them, staring with a deep hatred. Monster. You’re a monster for doing this.

But someone had to do the job. It was the first time that Cyan would be in such a situation, living among a group of explorers and having to pretend to be one of them instead of doing the deed and then leaving.

The new environment caused them to hesitate, which the Captain of the adventure took as a sign of pre-flight nervousness.

”Really, theres nothing to be scared of,” The man said, chortling, tipping his green hat slightly. “After your first time it’s just like riding in a car!”

Cyan nodded stiffly, forcing a smile onto their face as they wait for the man to stop talking, zoning out slightly as they thought over their plan of how to commit the deed without getting caught.

Killing one or two every once in a while and then trying to sabotage the ship.. as long as they didn’t get grouped up with anyone it should be fine. Cyan didn’t do well with groups and this was already far beyond what they were used to, but it had to be done.  
  
They could handle not getting attached. One of the smaller ghosts stared from behind the captain. They could handle not getting attached.

”-being partnered with him might help you get accustomed to daily life on the ship, so I highly recommend it! I’ll tell him to show you the reigns.” 

Cyan snapped back into focus, staring at the Captain with concealed confusion as he prattled on. They had just been nodding and agreeing while they were spacing out.. what the hell did they just agree to?

Cyan was beginning to have second thoughts.

Their new ~~partner~~ forced associate was, unfortunately, a great person.

Though his exterior could be considered a bit unapproachable, with a shockingly red overcoat hanging over his shoulders like a vampire’s cape and a brooding expression, his words were kind and accommodating. He never acted annoyed to help Cyan out, even when they made mistakes.

He asked them to hang out outside of work, and they sat together watching the stars and just talking. Well, he talked. Cyan just listened, but that worked for the both of them. For a while.

Cyan felt something, like a yearning. If things were different...

The hateful eyes of their ghosts stared from the windows. They can’t escape from what they are. A monster, a murderer. It would have to happen soon, they’ve been putting it off long enough. And here was a perfectly compliant victim, set out like a gift for them to take.  
  


“-wondering if you want to team up again tomorrow,” Red was saying, a goofy smile across his face. Cyan felt a pang of guilt shoot through their chest. Red was asking to hang out while they planned his death. The image of his ghost following Cyan around everywhere after this...

Cyan let out a small breath, fingers gripping at their knees. Forgetting where they were. Red frowned, eyebrows knitted in concern, reaching out to set a hand on Cyan’s shoulder.

”Hey.. you alright? We don’t have to team if you don’t want, it’s really...” *He faded off as Cyan brushed his hand of their shoulder, expression cold as they stood up and left. Red’s hand hangs in the air for a bit before it drops, confusion and hurt spread across his face.

  
  
Cyan was beginning to have second thoughts.

They fiddled with the wires in electrical, the excuse that they were mixed up waiting on their tongue when anyone came to ask about their actions.

Red had reached out to them as usual before everyone went off to do their own tasks, but they had turned to leave without speaking to him. It would be easier this way. They could kill anyone but him, someone just needs to investigate the noise coming from this room. They could pretend they were in their room the whole time, upset about something no one else knows about.

Things could go back to normal once everyone else was dead, once Red realized what a horrible creature they were.

“Listen, I know you probably want to be alone right now,” A voice behind them says almost worriedly, and they freeze as Red leans against the doorway, fidgeting with his hands. If he left now and someone died here...

”Red...?” Their voice sounded weak, almost broken. This shocked Red enough to fall silent, staring wide eyed at Cyan’s form still hunched over the wires.  
  
”Can you help me? I can’t fix these.” The words came out clearer this time, but they couldn’t hide the shaking of their hands as they gripped the blade in their pocket. As Red stepped closer, his face only concern and care. Cyan gripped the knife harder when he turned around, leaning over to see the wires. A perfect opportunity.

”These.. aren’t broken.” He said after a moment, glancing up at Cyan blankly. The chance is gone. A wasted attempt. A broken noise escaped them, and they jerked the knife out of their pocket, throwing it as hard as they could at the adjacent wall. Red yelped in surprise and jumped back, eyes wide, as Cyan pushed past him forcefully, staggering into the meeting area to slam their full weight into the meeting button.

Their shoulders shook with suppressed sobs and they clutched at their shoulders, head hung low and shoulders hunched as if that could protect them from the hurt that was sure to follow this, the stares.

The confused group of crew mates gathered slowly, everyone’s expressions quickly turning to concern and slight fear at the sight of their most stoic associate despairing so intensely. Red walked in last, and there was a look of understanding in his eyes. He knew what they were going to do. But that other emotion in his expression... is sadness. Not anger or fear.

Somehow this comforts them enough to address their crew mates. They don’t care what happens to them now. Red doesn’t hate them.

”I... I can’t do this anymore.” They choked out, struggling to keep their voice from shaking. “I’m an imposter. I was hired to kill everyone here. But I-I cant kill you.” While it was said to everyone, they catch Red’s eye. He just smiles ever so slightly, distracting them enough from the uproar of their other crew mates to not realize the captain is addressing them.

“Unfortunately, we can’t have you on this ship as long as a killing is even a possibility.” He sounds grim, looking around at his crew slowly. “We’ll put it to a vote, whether we should lock them up or sent them out of the airlock.”

The crew screams over each other, the dull shock of realizing their death is approaching filling Cyan slowly, but they see through the chaos Red titling his head slightly at them, completely silent. That sad smile still on his face.

’I will not vote for you’ he mouths, and Cyan feels something like... acceptance. They smile and wipe the tears from their eyes, breathing in deep and letting it out slowly to revel in the remaining air they had left.   
  


Im loyal to my friends.

It’s not a surprise that everyone but one person voted for them to be thrown out. Despite Cyan’s intentions the look of guilt on each crew-mate’s face was clear, however. Cyan didn’t resist as they were led to the airlock, turning around to smile sadly at everyone and apologize once more.  
They watched Red almost hungrily, wanting to see him just a little longer. If they concentrated hard enough, it was as if time slowed down as they kept eye contact and the lever was pulled.

As they floated through the starry sea of darkness, they closed their eyes on the only friend they’d ever had, wrapped in the comforting, forgiving embrace of the ghosts they were soon to be one of. They swore to protect Red from beyond the grave.

They are loyal to their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway right after this happened the other imposter killed red and I was actually crying  
> I think I apologized like forty times


End file.
